Bajo un Muerdago
by Misaki Yuki
Summary: Eren se fue de vacaciones junto a su familia a París, para pasar allí navidad. En ese lugar por una "aventura" se encontro con Rivaille, quien se preguntaba ¿Eren lo recordara? pero por un milagro navideño según él, se vera en una situación favorable, al menos para él. [Riren/Reencarnación/One Shot]


Hola :D

Para los que leen Sentimientos Verdaderos estaré pronto subiendo el próximo capítulo. Y estuve pensando cambiar el nombre a Nuestros verdaderos sentimientos; que les parece, espero les guste este one shot, especial navidad Riren AU. Bueno agradezco a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review y leer el otro fic que estoy escribiendo. Bueno sin más les dejo leer.

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingejy no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Eren Jeager es un estudiante de 17 años que va en su último año de secundaria. Vive en ., su familia es de origen alemán. Tiene una hermana llamada Mikasa, y su mejor amigo se llama Armin Arlet. Ambos estudian en la misma escuela. Pero esa navidad decidieron ir de viaje a Paris- Francia, para pasar allí las fiestas. El día 25 de diciembre, Eren había decidido ir a conocer más la ciudad ya que estarían unos días más allí. Sin tener que ser vigilado por Mikasa todo el tiempo, así que esa mañana se levanto temprano y se fue tratando de no hacer ruido y levantar a su hermana y padres, él sabía que después de esto su madre Carla Jeager lo regañaría hasta el cansancio por su conducta. Pero él joven Jeager era muy impulsivo y no se acobardaría a último momento.

Luego de salir del departamento que alquilaron para esas fechas, se dispuso a caminar y él tenía en mente ir a un lugar definido. Ir a la Torre Eiffel, pero esta vez sin el acoso de su hermana, y los regaños de su madre por aventurarse en el lugar perdiéndolos de vista.

Subía las escaleras; en ese momento el lugar no tenía mucha gente. Al llegar al lo más alto observo el lugar y viendo el paisaje; era hermoso, se había levantado temprano para poder contemplar el amanecer, y valió la pena el paisaje era indescriptible. Por mala suerte, había dejado la cámara en su mochila y no tuvo tiempo de buscarla, hubiera querido sacar una foto a aquel paisaje, y tener un recuerdo de una de sus "aventuras".

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio a una persona, era más baja que él vestía un abrigo negro y estaba hablando por celular en francés, así que él no entendió nada de lo que decía. Cuando el más bajo colgó este se dio cuenta que lo estaban observando, miro al castaño de ojos verdes azulados por un tiempo como tratando de reconocerlo. Eren por su parte quedo hechizado con esos ojos grises, no le pudo quitar la vista de encima; pero cuando se percato que el más bajo se acercaba a él, se puso nervioso seguro le venía a reclamar el porqué estaba siendo observado por un largo tiempo. Pero no podía evitarlo ese hombre le provoco algo de nostalgia como si lo conociera, pero estaba seguro que era la primera vez que lo veía, o eso creía.

Cuando el pelinegro estuvo frente a él, empezó a hablar pero Eren no entendía el francés.

-Mmm… es-este no entiendo lo que dice, yo no hablo francés solo estoy de vacaciones en este lugar- dijo Eren tratando de que él otro lo entendiera, aunque no estaba seguro si este hablara español.

- Ya veo- dijo el de menor estatura.

- Es-este perdón por haberlo estado mirando por un largo tiempo, si es eso lo que lo incomodo, perdón lo hice inconscientemente- dijo en tono nervioso.

- Esta bien te perdono, pero a cambio de un café- dijo en tono serio.

- En-enserió, en donde, lo hare pero me perdona si?- dijo Eren.

- Dije que si, por cierto cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el pelinegro.

- Eren, Eren Jegaer y el suyo?- pregunto el castaño.

Silencio fue la respuesta que recibió Eren por parte del pelinegro; mientras caminaban Eren intentaba hablar pero el semblante serio del más bajo lo intimidaba un poco. Llegaron a una cafetería de aspecto elegante, se sentaron en el fondo no había muchas personas en el lugar, claro era navidad, todos deberían estar en casa. Tendría quedar muchas explicaciones, pero eso sería luego.

El pelinegro lo observo todo el tiempo, Eren se sentía un poco nervioso esa situación era una especie de deja vu, siendo observado por esos ojos grises esa sensación le era conocida, pero no sabía de dónde. Hablo intentando romper el silencio.

-Y cuál es su nombre?- dijo Eren tratando de no sonar nervioso.

- Eren, No me reconoces?- dijo el pelinegro en tono de tristeza.

-Bueno siento como si lo conociera, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto antes- respondió el joven Jeager-

- Rivaille- dijo el pelinegro algo desilusionado ante la respuesta de Eren.

- Ehh?- dijo un poco confundido.

- Rivaille ese es mi nombre- dijo el pelinegro en tono serio y autoritario.

A Rivaille le dolía que Eren no lo recordara, pero haría lo imposible, para que lo recordase.

-Mmm… ya es tarde debería volver a mi departamento espero no le moleste- Dijo Eren, ese nombre lo conocía, pero no recordaba de donde.

- Esta bien pero yo te acompaño- a esto Eren asintió, se dirigió a pagar la cuenta y luego a la salida, seguido por Rivalle.

En camino a su departamento, noto un poco de tristeza en el rostro de Rivalle. Ya había llegado al lugar y cuando iba a despedirse se dio cuenta de algo, ambos estaban bajo un muérdago que se encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento. Ante este descubrimiento se sonrojo como un tomate, recibiendo un rostro de duda por parte del pelinegro. Quien tuvo un brillo en sus ojos, al darse cuenta de la situación, luego sonrió, bueno no era una sonrisa sino más una mueca de felicidad.

Ambos lo sabían, la tradición navideña era que cuando dos personas se encontraban bajo un muérdago, estos deberían darse un beso. Esa situación era un tanto incomoda para Eren, pero por parte de Rivalle eso era una especie de milagro navideño, primero encontró a quien tanto buscaba y luego tiene esta oportunidad; aunque Eren no lo recordara, eso le dolía, pero peor es nada y no desaprovecharía esta situación.

Y sin decir nada tomo a Eren del mentón lo acerco a su rostro y dijo.

-Dime, que es lo que tendría que hacer en esta situación- dijo Rivaille con un tono seductor apenas rozando los labios de Eren. Provocándole que este se sonrojara como un tomate en buena época.

-Ehh?- dijo Eren temblando, tenerlo cerca lo puso muy nervioso.

Pero para la cordura de Rivaille fue demasiado, ver al mocoso con las mejillas rojas y ese tono de inocencia, ohhh… Eren lo estaba provocando. Y sin más respondió las dudas de eren uniendo sus labios con los suyos. Ese era un beso tierno, que fue tomando más intensidad, aunque Eren se resistía al principio, al final había cedido y se dejo llevar, dejando que el mayor introduzca aún más su lengua. Se separaron en busca de aire, y empezaron a respirar agitadamente, recuperando el aire que habían perdido. En ese lapso se encontraban observando las reacciones del otro. Eren estaba agitado con un hilo de saliva en su labio inferior, y rojos porque Rivaille le había mordido.

-Eren, recuérdame por favor… Te amo- dijo con un tono de suplica.

-Te amo… Te amo…-lo que dijo el pelinegro, hizo que en su cabeza divisará recuerdos, en donde se encontraba luchando con unas criaturas enormes, se vio a si mismo luchando con dichas criaturas, con un uniforme en donde había un artefacto a cada lado que servía aparentemente para ayudarlo a escalar arboles e edificios. Allí también se encontraban Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Christa, Reiner, Connie, etc. Todos se encontraban allí incluso Rivaille, vio la muerte de su madre, cuando vio por primera vez el mar, empezaba a recordarlo todo. Lo último que vio fue su propia muerte, se encontraba herido en el pecho, recostado en el suelo junto a él estaban personas que tenían el rostro tratando de controlar el llanto. Sosteniendo su mano estaba Rivalle, con ya un aparente llanto.

- Eren no me dejes, no lo olvides tu promesa, la promesa de ambos, prometimos que estaríamos juntos que luego de vencer a los titanes nos casaríamos, Er-eren no me dejes por favor yo te prometí que te protegería- dijo Rivaille con lagrimas bajando de su rostro.

-No se preocupe Sargento, nos volveremos a encontrar… Lo amo- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de no llorar.

Le empezó a doler la cabeza, ya lo recordaba todo. Y sin más abrazo a Rivalle, espesando a sollozar.

-Eren… Te amo- dijo con ternura tratando de calmar al menor.

-Yo también… Yo también lo amo Sargento-dijo Eren ya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo esta vez con un tono de alegría, que causo un ligero sonrojo en el pelinegro.

-Mocoso tonto… como recuerdas cosas tan innecesarias-dijo tratando de ocultar la alegría que sentía. Si definitivamente no permitiría que lo alejen de su lado, no de nuevo, no después de haber estado buscándolo por tanto tiempo, esta vez cumpliría ambas promesas, Protegería a Eren y formaría una familia junto a él, aunque adoptaran.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, creo que me quedo con un toque de Ereri e.e aunque quería escribir Riren puro, bueno digamos que tiene ambos :D. Bueno les deseo Feliz navidad. Luego estare subiendo la continuación de Sentimientos Verdaderos.

Hasta luego :D


End file.
